How Ya Doin'?
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |featartist1 = Missy Elliott |released = March 27, 2013 (radio airplay) April 17, 2013 (digital release) |recorded = 2012 |genre = R&B, pop, hip hop |length = 3:13 (album version) 3:31 (single version) |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Darren Lewis Iylola Babalola Shaznay Lewis Little Mix James Carter Glenn Skinner Ben Volpeliere-Pierrot Nicholas Thorp Julian Brookhouse Miguel Drummond Missy Elliott (Remix) |producer = Future Cut |album 1 = DNA |album 1 link = DNA (album) |previous = Change Your Life |next = Move |prevtrack = We Are Who We Are |nexttrack = Red Planet }}"How Ya Doin'?" is a song by Little Mix which appears as the ninth track on their debut album, DNA. A remixed version featuring American rapper Missy Elliott was released April 17, 2013 which serves as the fourth and final single from the album. Background Little Mix aspired to release "How Ya Doin'?" as the album's fourth single, but with a different marketing strategy to that of the previous single's release. In an interview with Robert Copsey of Digital Spy, Jade Thirlwall mentioned, "It was tricky with 'Change Your Life' because a lot of fans already had it from the album, it's hard to push songs that have been available to buy for months already, where as 'How Ya Doin'?' is a bit different." The group were keen on the track featuring a guest appearance from another recording artist. Jesy Nelson told Jocelyn Vena of MTV News, "We just wanted to change it up a little bit and make it more funky and, yeah, just give something a little bit different." The single version of "How Ya Doin'?" premiered on Capital FM on 27 March 2013. Following the premiere, the version was met with universal praise from the group's fans who took to Twitter, deeming the song as "perfection". The single's digital release date was pushed back and brought forward on numerous occasions. Of which included proposed dates of 14 April, 17 April, 5 May, and 6 May. It was, however, released on 15 April instead. Critical Reception Digital Spy's Robert Copsey awarded "How Ya Doin'?" four out of five stars, opining that Little Mix "have finally settled into their groove". Copsey added, "And what better way to lead the pack than by sampling a De La Soul track and bagging a guest spot from legend of the field Missy Elliott for their latest effort?" The song received three out of five stars from Amy Sciaretto of PopCrush, who wrote, "It's not as saccharine or as safe as their former fellow 'X Factor' alums One Direction, but then again, Little Mix aren't looking to satiate really young teenagers with their tracks." Sciaretto went on to say, "There's more 'oomph' and bumping and grinding that takes place in their songs, since they are reaching out to an older audience." She deemed the group's harmonies "flawless" and their vocal performance a better one than their girl group contemporary, the Spice Girls. Sciaretto felt that Little Mix and Missy Elliott balance each other out on the song and concluded, "The track has its heels planted in several decades, but thankfully, the ladies and their voices keep tight control over the song so it doesn't drift and become unlistenable." Chart Performance "How Ya Doin'?" debuted at #57 on the UK Singles Chart, before ascending 24 positions to #23 the week after. In its third week on the chart, the song climbed to its peak of #16, marking Little Mix's fifth consecutive top 20 hit in the United Kingdom. It charted for a total of seven weeks. It reached #23 on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40. "How Ya Doin'?" has sold a total of 110,000 copies in the UK. The single debuted at #55 on the Irish Singles Chart. It then climbed to peak at #26. Consequently, "How Ya Doin'?" became Little Mix's first single to miss the top 20 in Ireland, but spent a total of seven weeks on the chart. The single peaked at #16 on the Scottish Singles Chart, marking the group's fifth consecutive top 20 hit in Scotland.wikipedia.org - Chart performance Music Video The shoot was set in East London in early March of 2013. The video was posted on April 4, 2013. Little Mix - How Ya Doin'? ft. Missy Elliott How Ya Doin? (Behind The Scenes) Little Mix - Track By Track - How Ya Doin'? Countdown 5 DAYS TO GO Little Mix 'How Ya Doin'? Video 4 DAYS TO GO Little Mix 'How Ya Doin'?' 3 DAYS TO GO Little Mix 'How Ya Doin'? Video 2 DAYS TO GO Little Mix 'How Ya Doin'? Video 1 DAY TO GO Little Mix 'How Ya Doin'? Video Lyrics Single Version= |-| Album Version= Audio Single Version= Spotify |-| Album Version= Spotify Gallery References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:DNA Songs Category:DNA Standard Edition Songs Category:2013 releases Category:DNA Tour Songs Category:Salute Tour Songs Category:Get Weird Tour Songs Category:Summer Hits Tour Songs